


There's Something Wholesome, There's Something Sweet

by Ferus37



Series: I Like That You're Broken [6]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, cinema, diner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23014432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferus37/pseuds/Ferus37
Summary: Billy hears Steve is going to the movies, and decides he needs to go there too. Things don't go completely to plan.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: I Like That You're Broken [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587457
Comments: 8
Kudos: 69





	There's Something Wholesome, There's Something Sweet

It was late afternoon, and Billy was feeling like an absolute fucking idiot. He was going to go to the cinema. That wasn't the idiotic part. The idiotic part was going to see it because he overheard Max tell her mom that Steve was taking the ducklings there tonight. She didn't call them the ducklings. Billy called them ducklings. It was the nicest option of all the nicknames he'd thought of for the brats who had attached themselves to Steve. Why Steve put up with it was beyond Billy. The whole thing was weird. Also, the little shits stole time that Steve could be spending with him instead, so fuck them. Who in their right mind would hang out with kids like that anyway? Then again, which guy in his right mind would let Billy fuck him in the back seat of his dad's car on Valentine's Day? Judging by that, Billy figured it was established by now that Steve was not in his right mind. Not that Billy was in his right mind in regards to Steve, as proven by the fact he was going to go to the movie theater tonight. Fucking idiot. 

They'd met up a few times since Valentine's Day. They tried to not do it too often, but it was hard when Steve was so damned addictive. They'd met some times in the spot they'd spent Valentine's Day, and had even had one evening in Steve's room, when his parents were out. They had fucked every time. How could they not? At Steve's place they'd been at it all fucking night. Steve was so hot, Billy couldn't fucking help himself when they were alone together. And the guy had taken to bottoming like a duck to water, which made him even more hot. Billy wasn't averse to bottoming himself, with Steve at any rate, but he fucking loved being balls deep in the man. It was hot, and tight, and he really needed to not think about that now, or he'd need to jack off before leaving. He'd just spend ages picking the right outfit and getting dressed, and he didn't want to do any of that again. He'd then spent another age on his hair, and he felt like an idiot for doing it. He didn't even know if he'd get to even talk to Steve today, let alone get close enough to him that Steve could appreciate the effort Billy had put into his appearance. As a last thought before leaving, he wrote a small note that he could maybe get a chance to give to Steve. There was a higher chance he could do that than actually talk to the man when he was surrounded by brats. 

At the cinema there was no sign of Steve and the kids. Billy bought a ticket to The Breakfast Club, because it didn't matter which movie either of them watched, then he amused himself flirting with the chick at the concession stand while he waited. About ten minutes later, with still plenty of time to spare, Steve walked in with a herd of loud little shits. Billy muttered something rude about them to the girl, and she giggled. Then Billy casually sauntered over to the group, just in time for Steve to go up to the ticket counter. He saw the frightened and concerned looks on the kids when they noticed him approaching. He saw Max get angry, but she knew better than to start anything in a place like this, because she knew she'd have to pay for it at home later. Billy knew Steve would lay into him if he knew, but in Billy's defense, he had been “laying off her” lately, as Steve had requested. He wondered if she'd even noticed. A couple of the brats drew themselves up, ready for a fight. It was adorable. Billy just walked around them, without giving any of them a chance at eye contact. He was completely focused on Steve, and right before he got to him, Billy pulled the little folded up note out of his pocket. He had to find some way to plant it on Steve, so Steve noticed and other people didn't. 

When he reached Steve, who was still buying tickets, Billy put an arm around his shoulder, and quickly tucked the note into the collar of his polo shirt. It was awkward, but Billy felt he pulled it off sufficiently. Instead of shaking him off, Steve opted for the cold approach. He stood completely still and calmly told Billy to fuck off. Billy did not fuck off. Instead he kept his arm around Steve.   
“If it isn't mama goose and her little geeselings.”  
“The fuck do you want, Hargrove?” Steve asked, still cold and calm.   
“Nothing. Just thought I'd say hi to the guy nice enough to take my little sister to the movies.”   
“You never call me your sister,” Max said from behind them.   
Billy ignored her. He was playing his part, as the big asshole.  
“You know what?” Steve asked, and then dislodged Billy's arm, before turning to face him. “How about you join us?”  
There were gasps of shock and horror from the attached bratlings.   
“Join you, huh?” Billy asked, amused as hell at the development.   
“Yes. Join us,” Steve said, with a look that told Billy he was struggling to contain a grin. “I can pay for your ticket and everything.”  
This was new, and interesting. Billy was left with the choice between backing down and looking like a coward, going along and screwing up his own plans in the process, or being more of an asshole. He locked eyes with Steve, and hoped the kids couldn't see the want they projected to each other. He made a quick decision, that might change a whole shitload of things down the line. Time would fucking tell.   
“Unfortunately, I already bought a ticket,” he said with fake regret. Steve grinned, possibly writing it off as a win, but then Billy went on, his grin now matching Steve's. “However, I'd be game to go to the diner after the movie.”   
“Okay, deal,” Steve said immediately, and crossed his arms, “but only if the kids can come too.”   
There were more gasps of shock and horror. That fucking bastard. Billy threw a quick glance at the gathered brats, as if he was making a decision, even though he'd already made it. This was becoming too fucking interesting to walk away from. And besides, no way would be back off from a challenge given by Steve Harrington.   
“Deal,” Billy agreed. He kept staring into Steve's eyes for a moment, then clapped a hand on his shoulder and walked away. “See you after the movie,” he shouted back at them.   
Protests erupted behind him. It was a cacophony of voices expressing their displeasure at what Steve had just done. Billy left them to it, and went back to flirting with the concession stand girl. 

Roughly four minutes into the movie, Billy sneaked out of the theater and went to the bathroom. He locked himself in the furthest stall and waited. The note had told Steve to meet him in there no later than 10 minutes after the movie started. He'd gone out early because of paranoia. He didn't want them to arrive at the same time. He didn't even know if Steve had noticed the note, or had a chance to read it, or would actually agree to do what the note said. He might be in for a long fucking wait. Fucking addicting Steve Harrington, making him do stupid shit, like sit in a movie theater bathroom, and agree to go to a fucking diner with a herd of brats. As the minutes ticked by, Billy couldn't help but wonder what the fuck was wrong with him. 

He wondered if it might not be time to just cut his losses and go back to the movie when he heard the door open. He got up and held the lock, not willing to open it until he got more confirmation it was who he was hoping it was. A small cough indicated it was, and he opened the stall door carefully. Steve was standing there, and hurried over when he saw Billy wave. Billy grinned like an idiot. It was awesome to see that he wasn't the only fucking stupid one. The second Steve had locked the door behind him, Billy was on him. He dug his fingers into that glorious hair, and pulled him in for a kiss. Steve let himself be pulled. Billy wasn't content to just make out, so while they kissed he started unbuckling Steve's pants. Steve broke the kiss and looked at him in alarm. Billy gave him a look back that he hoped conveyed “well, what the fuck were you expecting?”. Steve chuckled quietly, and went back to kissing. This time when Billy busied his hands, Steve did too, and soon they both had hold of each other's dicks. 

They jerked each other off until they were both breathing harder than was sensible in a place they should be quiet, but Billy wanted more. He made a quick decision, flipped the toilet lid down, and sat down. Steve looked down at him with glazed eyes. Billy loved it when Steve's eyes looked like that. So lost in lust that he wasn't all the way there anymore. Billy hoped Steve would have the sense to not moan out loud, and then licked the head of Steve's cock. Steve inhaled, but otherwise remained quiet. Billy enjoyed sucking Steve's cock more than he would ever be willing to admit, but his like for it was probably obvious by now, at least to Steve. Billy was well aware of both the time issue, and the need to be quiet, so he sucked quickly and firmly. He didn't fuck around. He was going to make Steve come in record time. He slid his fingers into Steve's pants, under his balls, and found his hole. Steve had clearly shown he was wonderfully sensitive there, and Billy was about to exploit it. He held Steve's balls in his hand while he used his fingers to forcefully push against the hole, over and over, not quite pushing in. The muscles twitched, and Steve's hips twitched too. Billy sucked as much of Steve's cock into his mouth as he could on every pull, and he was getting better at it; able to take more and more of it. Maybe one day he'd get to the point where Steve could throat fuck him. It was a surprisingly arousing thought, that he had no intention of ever sharing with Steve. It was hard to not make sounds. Billy was used to making little hums of pleasure when he sucked Steve off, but that was too risky in here. At this point Steve had both hands over his mouth to muffle himself. Billy could hear him pant through his fingers. The cock in his mouth was hard and the taste of pre-come increasingly slid over his tongue. Steve was close to coming. Billy decided it was time to yank him over the edge, and pushed his finger into him, all the way. Steve shuddered, and came all over Billy's tongue. Billy swallowed fast, so his mouth wouldn't get flooded. As soon as the cock had finished pulsing, Billy let it go, pulled out his finger, and stood up. He pulled Steve's hands away from his mouth and kissed him. Billy got off on sharing the taste of Steve's come with the man himself. It was fucking hot. 

They kissed for only a moment before Steve moved to Billy's ear to whisper in it.   
“I suppose it's my turn now,” he said, and took hold of Billy's dick.   
“We're running out of time. Just jerk me off.” Billy whispered back. “But just so we're clear, you'll owe me one.”  
“Of course. Wouldn't want things to be unfair,” Steve huffed in amusement. “Not like I've let you fuck me more times than I've fucked you.”  
“Don't blame me for that. You fucking love it.”  
“Don't try to tell me you don't,” Steve hissed. “I'll tell you what. The next time you let me fuck you, I'll suck you off first.”  
“Okay, deal,” Billy said without hesitating. It was a good fucking deal.   
All the way through this conversation, Steve had been working his hand to make Billy come. It was fucking working. He rotated his hand slightly with every pull, moving faster and faster. Billy locked his lips to Steve's again, partially to keep himself from making too much noise, and just let himself enjoy it. Steve was getting good at knowing exactly what Billy wanted, and when he wanted it. Soon Billy realized he was pumping his hips to meet the movement of Steve's hand. In less than two minutes he came all over Steve's hand, and probably on his arm too. He thought he'd come without making any loud sounds, but he wasn't completely sure. Steve hadn't shushed him, so he'd probably been quiet enough. 

When he came down off his high Billy wondered if other couples made deals about sexual favors the way he and Steve did, and then nearly laughed out loud at the fact he'd thought the word “couple” in relation to what they were doing. They were just fooling around. They were _not_ boyfriends, and probably never would be. Definitely never would be, because that would be stupid. Even more stupid than what they were doing now, because then there'd be feelings and shit involved, and that was so not on. His life was complicated enough without that bullshit. This thing with Steve was already plenty complicated. They were still kissing, but more calmly now. Billy tucked himself in without breaking it. He knew they shouldn't linger, but he wanted to kiss Steve just a little longer. He didn't know when he'd get the next chance to do so. Steve broke the kiss first.   
“We really need to get back,” he whispered.  
“I know,” Billy said, hoping it didn't come out as a whine.   
He kissed Steve some more, while listening for sounds in the bathroom. He hadn't heard anyone enter while they'd been there. It wasn't so strange, since very few people actually went to the bathroom during a movie. After a moment of kissing, he flipped their positions, whispered to Steve to not come out too soon after him, unlocked the stall, and left. He dutifully washed his hands before going back to the movie. 

When the movie ended, with Billy having only half paid attention to the two thirds he actually watched, he went outside and lit a cigarette. Not long after, he was joined by Steve and the bratlings. Billy had no intention of backing out of their deal, even though he could tell all the kids were hoping he would. Steve stood up straight, with his arms crossed, in all his smug arrogant glory. Billy wanted to kiss him again.   
“Ready to go, Hargrove?”  
“Of course,” Billy said with one of his charming smiles. He saw Max roll her eyes, but didn't give her any attention.   
The diner was in walking distance, so they all filed over there. The kids were uncharacteristically quiet. Billy knew it was because he was there, but he wasn't bothered by it. Screwing with Steve and his little muppets had too much potential for entertainment for Billy to be concerned about silly things like being liked. When they got to the diner some of the kids went to claim the biggest corner booth the place had. It was going to be a tight fit, but Billy got the impression they'd done this before. He made a mental note to grab a chair so he wouldn't end up locked in by brats. Billy didn't even know the name of half of them. He was sure someone would inform him by the time their meal, or whatever it was going to be, was over. He'd O.D. on information about kids he didn't care about. He was just here for Steve. 

The kids ordered enthusiastically, but Billy noticed a couple of them checking with Steve first if what they wanted was okay. Interesting. He leaned on the counter, while facing Steve, and grinned.   
“Hey, Harrington, are you paying for all this shit?”   
Steve gave him a look that asked him to shut up. Billy grinned and ignored it.   
“You gonna pay for me too?”   
“Screw you, Hargrove. You're old enough to pay for yourself.”  
“There's an age limit?” Billy asked innocently.   
“Okay, fine, asshole,” Steve exclaimed, with what looked to Billy like fake aggravation. “If you're too broke to pay your own way. What do you want?”  
“Just a coffee.”   
“Fuck you,” Steve said, but Billy could see he was stifling a smile.   
“At least I'm cheap,” Billy shrugged.  
“Yeah, you're cheap, all right,” Steve muttered, still fighting a smile.   
Billy was still grinning. He was in a disgustingly good mood, so Steve's little jab did nothing. He and Steve waited at the counter while the kids finished ordering and went to sit down, then Steve ordered two coffees, that they got immediately. They walked together to the now full booth. Steve sat down on the edge on one side of the bench, and Billy stole a chair from another table. It was decidedly weird to sit here with a horde of kids. He might have been embarrassed to be sitting this close to them, but Steve was here, and somehow that made it less weird, which was weird in itself. If anyone made an issue out of it, he'd just make up something believable. If that didn't help, he'd beat the shit out of them. He was good at that. 

The mood around the table was subdued at first, with none of the kids looking happy about Billy being there. Some of them just sat glaring at him, including Max. He couldn't blame them. He hadn't exactly been nice to any of them. He had no intention of starting to be nice to them either. He wasn't going to to be openly antagonistic, but he sure as hell wasn't going to start smiling and joking around with the little shits either. He sat calmly, drinking his cup of coffee, and said nothing. No one else said anything either, before the waitress started bringing food over. That lightened the mood considerably. All the food was junk. Waffles, pancakes, pie, milkshakes. The sugar was probably going to turn all of them hyperactive. As they started digging in, one of the kids, Henderson, pointed at Steve with his fork.   
“I notice you're not eating anything, Steve. How's your stomach?”   
There were some giggles. Billy smiled serenely.   
“My stomach's fine,” Steve said.   
“Steve totally had the shits earlier,” the kid went on. “He missed like, half the movie.”  
“I missed like 5 minutes. Don't exaggerate, Henderson.”   
“It was more than 5 minutes,” another chimed in. Billy thought he was Nancy Wheeler's brother.   
“Whatever,” Steve said. “Eat your pancakes, that you didn't pay for.”  
If they only knew what Steve had been up to during those minutes. They'd be shocked and appalled. Almost made Billy wish Steve had been the one sucking dick, instead of himself. Not that Steve hadn't sucked his dick several times before. He was fucking good at it too. 

Random conversations popped up while they were eating, and soon the volume around the table was increasing steadily. Billy noticed the kids turned to Steve for confirmation of opinions, advice, or for him to take their side in arguments, which he didn't. Steve seemed to have the role of a semi-adult, which was sort of what he actually was; old enough to turn to when you needed something, but not too old to be cool. Billy wasn't too old to be cool either. He was just way too much of an asshole to be. He was working very hard to not be an asshole now, with said hard work consisting of just plain keeping his mouth shut. He wanted to make fun of the nerdy little shits, but he controlled himself. It would piss off Steve, and might end with Steve not wanting to do pervy shit with him anytime soon. That was too high a price to pay for a few moments of fun. So, he didn't talk, and instead just observed Steve as he was when surrounded by brats. It was a little fascinating, how adult he seemed now. The Steve who'd been on his hands and knees on his bed, cursing loudly while being plowed into, was so fucking far from _this_ Steve it was like being in a Twilight Zone episode. This Steve was responsible, and nice, and had calm authority, but was silly, and grinned a lot. He also seemed to be something of a pushover when it came to a couple of the kids. It was cute how he let them push him around, like when they got him to buy sundaes for everyone, Billy included. 

Billy tried to not too obviously smile to himself as he helped Steve get all their sundaes ordered. He mostly helped so he wouldn't be left alone at the table with the brats. He thought of the other Steve as he looked at this one. The other Steve was a pervert who moaned Billy's name, and told him to fuck harder, and who sometimes talked dirty when Billy sucked him off. The other Steve also once held the keg stand record, and threw a hell of a punch. He was tough, and foul mouthed, and dropped sarcastic comments. He never backed down from a fight, and never gave an inch when pressured. These were two different people. One was hot as fuck, and the other was cute, and sweet. It was so fucking weird to think the word “sweet” in connection with Steve Harrington, but seeing the way he gave the kids helpful advice and smiled encouragingly at them when they seemed uncertain, it was the only word that fit. Billy had no intention of letting Steve live this down. He wasn't sure Steve would want to. There had to be a reason, besides trying to get Billy to chicken out, to insisting the kids come with them. Or maybe there wasn't. Before they went back to the booth, Billy nudged Steve.   
“So, why are we here?”  
“It was _your_ suggestion,” Steve answered.   
“You're the one who said you wanted them to join,” Billy said, and inclined his head toward the booth.  
“I thought you'd wuss out,” Steve said with a shrug.  
“Bullshit. You know I never wuss out.”   
“Well, either you'd wuss out, or I'd get to see you in a situation you've never been in. Win-win.” He grinned happily.   
Billy scoffed, and pulled out his wallet.  
“Why are you taking out your wallet?” Steve asked. “You're leaving?”  
“No. I just don't want to owe you anything,” Billy said, and held out more money than his coffee and sundae cost.  
Steve took a single dollar bill from Billy's hand, and leaned in to whisper.  
“Pay the rest with something other than money.” Then he put the dollar in the tip jar on the counter, and sauntered back to his seat. 

Billy asked for another cup of coffee, that he paid for directly, and went back too. He snagged an ashtray from a table on the way back, and lit a cigarette as soon as he sat down. Four kids protested immediately, and Steve gave him a look.   
“You've got to be fucking shitting me,” Billy said and got up.  
“Where are you going?” Steve asked.   
“I'm going to go sit over there and have a cigarette and a cup of coffee,” Billy answered, and hooked a thumb toward a vacant booth. “And you,” he continued, pointing at Steve, “are going to join me.”   
There were some rude mutters Billy considered making an issue about, but Steve beat him to it.   
“Hey, settle down. Eat your sundaes.”  
“Why are you going to go sit with _him_?” the Wheeler kid said.   
“Because I fucking feel like it,” Steve said and got up, by the looks of it without even thinking.   
A shocked silence erupted at the table, as all the kids realized that Steve had just cursed in their presence. Before anyone could say anything more, Billy grabbed Steve's arm and tugged him along.   
“Come on, Harrington, before they start complaining I'm a horrible influence on you.”  
“You are!” Henderson called after them. “Steve never talks like that.”  
“Well, maybe it was about fucking time he did,” Billy called back.   
He shuffled Steve into the empty booth and got in too, both with their backs to the booth filled with brats. Steve hid his face in his hands.   
“I can't believe I just said that.”  
“Calm down. It's not that bad,” Billy said, annoyed at how reassuring he sounded. “And, for fuck's sake, sit up straight. You look like I'm comforting you after a breakup.”  
“I'm never that rude to them,” Steve said, but did as he was told.   
“They'll get over it,” Billy said, and offered Steve the cigarette.  
“I quit,” Steve said, waving at the cigarette.   
“Why?”  
After a brief pause Steve muttered “good point” and took the offered smoke. Billy lit himself a new one, and shared his coffee. 

They didn't talk at first, even though now was the perfect time to do so. Billy heard loud conversation from the table of brats, but he couldn't make out what they were saying. Nothing good about him, for sure. Why the fuck was he here anyway? What had he expected? That they would suddenly like him? He didn't even want them to fucking like him. He wanted Steve to like him. He didn't give a shit about them. He hadn't given a shit about whether or not Steve liked him either before, but at some point that had changed. He couldn't quite explain why that was, or maybe he didn't want to. Understanding why he wanted Steve to like him had baggage. He wanted to avoid that baggage, but here he was, enduring brats just because Steve liked them. Potentially making an absolute fucking fool of himself. Fuck, if anyone from school came in and saw him with the lot of them, he'd have issues explaining it. He could blame his dad, and say he'd been forced to take Max to the movies, but his pride hated that option. He didn't want people to know about his dad, and how much of a piece of shit he was. He didn't want people to know he could be forced to do things by the man. Was his pride happier with letting people think he was here voluntarily? What the fuck? 

An amused sound drew Billy out of his thoughts. He looked over at Steve and saw him smiling.   
“What?”  
“What'll you do if Timmy and Carol walk in?”   
“I don't even want to fucking think about those two,” Billy grumbled.   
“Anyone from school then?” Steve went on, with a slight nudge that Billy found irritating. “It's not like it's unlikely someone we know is going to walk in. In fact, I'm surprised no one has already.”   
“Are you worried about being seen in my presence?” Billy asked,, with a nudge back, that Steve probably didn't find irritating, because he didn't have Billy's tendency to get pissed at everything.   
“To be honest? It wouldn't bother me at all. My image is already shot, and I'm okay with it.” He shrugged. “You're the one who has issues with people thinking you're not the badass asshole motherfucker you give the impression of being.”  
“Are you saying I'm not badass?” Billy joked, trying to convince himself he wasn't on the verge of getting angry again. He didn't like this part of himself, and he was trying really hard to keep it under control, especially around Steve.   
“You're definitely badass. But you're also too worried about what people think about you.”  
“I don't give a shit what people think about me,” Billy said a little louder than was necessary.   
“Bullshit.”  
“Fuck you.”

Steve put out the remnants of his cigarette and took a sip of Billy's coffee.   
“Tell you what, if you really don't give a shit, be my friend, and hang out with me in public. And admit we're friends if people ask.”  
“Have you lost your mind?” Billy asked incredulously. They'd already been over this.   
“See? You care,” Steve said, with another irritating nudge. “If you didn't care, that wouldn't bother you.”  
“How do you know?” Billy asked, reining himself in. Being calm shouldn't be this fucking difficult. It wasn't like Steve was being an asshole.   
“I like you, and I think you like me. We didn't before, but we do now.” He shrugged again. “So why shouldn't we hang out more? And, by your own words, you don't like the people you usually hang out with.”   
“I don't like people in general,” Billy grumbled, his anger fading at Steve saying he liked him.   
“But you like me,” Steve said, not quite turning it into a question.   
“No comment,” Billy said, not wanting to admit it.   
“That means yes.”  
“And how do you propose we explain our sudden friendship?” Billy asked, actually genuinely curious.   
“The kids.”  
“What?” Billy had trouble seeing how the group of kids could explain anything.   
“You have to babysit Max sometimes, because parents are annoying. Everyone's parents are annoying that way,” Steve said with an eyeroll, like he would know, being an only child. “People already know I babysit the gang on occasion, and do shit like today. Like I said, my image is already shot. So, on a couple of occasions we just plain ran into each other because of it, and maybe were forced to spend some time together, and found out we have similar interests, or something.”   
“You've put a lot of thought into this,” Billy said with a grin, feeling much better now. Steve had this effect on him. He was able to calm him down without even knowing it, just by being himself.   
“Damn right, I have,” Steve agreed, with a grin of his own that said he wasn't even embarrassed about it.   
“So what would our similar interests be?” Billy asked with a raised eyebrow.   
“I don't know. That part has be stumped,” he said with a sigh. “Do we even like the same things? Like, at all? What do we even talk about when we hang out?”   
“We don't,” Billy said. They fooled around, made out, and fucked.   
“That's not true. We talk all the time.”  
“I can't remember what we talk about. At all,” Billy wasn't able to think about a single topic they'd talked about, expect maybe the occasional complaint about their respective dads.   
“It's because it's just random shit,” Steve said, with another sigh. “Maybe we like the same movies. I know we don't like the same music.”  
“That's because your taste in music sucks,” Billy informed him. “We probably don't like the same movies either. Politics?” He suggested. He knew it was stupid, and didn't intend it as a serious option.   
Steve laughed.   
“But seriously,” Billy continued, “I have the answer if anyone asks.”  
“What is it?” Steve perked up.   
“It's 'none of your fucking business'.”  
“I hope that was the answer, and not that you don't want to tell me,” Steve said with a mock glare.   
“The former. Idiot.”   
Steve grinned and has some more coffee. 

“Steve! Your sundae's melting!”   
Billy looked over to the kid table, and saw the Henderson kid pointing at two sundaes on the table. They looked on the verge of being liquid. He got up, but stood aside so Steve could go back to the booth first. Steve gave him a quick smile as he walked past. Billy smiled back without thinking. They sat down and started eating their respective ice cream. It was plain, but good. Billy had no complaints.   
“So are you two friends now?” Max asked.   
Billy was surprised she was the one to ask it out loud. He would have expected Henderson to beat her to it, or the Wheeler kid. Sinclair seemed to not talk at all in Billy's presence.   
“Yes,” Steve said. Billy had to suppress an urge to protest.   
“Why?” asked a boy Billy didn't really know.   
“I dunno,” Steve shrugged. “It just happened.”  
“Just now?” asked Henderson.   
“No, it's taken a while,” Steve said with a small smile that Billy sort of wanted to tell him to knock off. A smile like that could give shit away.   
“Have you forgotten what he's done?” Wheeler burst out.   
“No. Have you forgotten I used to be an asshole?” Steve asked. “Just ask your sister, Mike. I was King Douchebag.”   
“Does that mean Billy isn't an asshole now?” Henderson said with a grin.  
“No. I'm still a fucking asshole,” Billy replied calmly, “and I have no intention of changing.”   
“He's just agreed to not act like a dick _all_ the time,” Steve said with a sideways glance at Billy.  
“When did I do that?” Billy asked, being a dick.   
“Shut up,” Steve replied, and flipped him off.   
“Are you going to apologize for what you did to Lucas?” Max asked with defiance in her voice. When addressing Billy she almost always had defiance in her voice.   
“No,” Billy said, and raised a finger in her direction. “Don't fucking push it.”   
“Can we leave that night alone, please?” Steve asked quietly.   
The way he said it had more of an effect than if he'd yelled. The kids went quiet, some of them shrugged, and they let it go. Billy was impressed. Maybe they were worried Steve was embarrassed that Billy had beat the shit out of him. Not that Billy had come out of that night looking stellar. It was better all around if everyone just pretended it never happened. Billy was not going to apologize to Sinclair for anything. Even Steve threatening to withhold sex wouldn't get him to do that. Fuck that shit. Why the fuck was he sitting here anyway? It was fucking ridiculous. He was sitting here with a bunch of little shits he didn't like, just because the guy he fucked liked them. Steve wasn't his fucking boyfriend, so why the hell was he sitting here like this, trying to play nice? 

Billy got up, suddenly pissed off at his own stupidity. He was a fucking moron, and it was all Steve's fucking fault.   
“Where are you going?” Steve asked.   
“Fuck if I know.”  
“Are you okay?” Steve asked, now with sudden concern in his voice.   
“Fuck off,” Billy said, and walked away. He hated how Steve had just sounded.   
“Yeah, fuck you too, asshole,” Steve called after him.   
Billy flipped him off on the way out the door. This was all fucking bullshit. Going to the movies today, the fucking note, coming to the fucking diner. This whole motherfucking thing with Steve. It was all bullshit, and Billy was a fucking idiot for even entertaining the idea of anything beyond a quick fuck while drunk. He should just give up this whole fucking thing, and just go back to hating Steve's guts. Their worlds were too fucking different. Steve was too fucking nice, and Billy was too much of an asshole. Steve was nice, and sweet, and cute, and everything Billy was not. He wasn't King Steve anymore. He was this wholesome guy who babysat kids, and encouraged them to be better, and bought sundaes for everyone after taking them to the movies. Billy didn't fit in there at all, in any way. Why would he even _want_ to fit in? Why should _he_ be the one to change to make them fit together better? Fuck. Why was he even thinking they _should_ fit together? What the fuck was wrong with him? 

He got in his car, lit a cigarette, and cranked the music up as high as it would go. He peeled out of the parking lot too fast, nearly sideswiped another car, and took off. He had nowhere he wanted to be, but he started driving toward the place he'd taken to thinking about as “their spot”, which was also bullshit. He had no intention of stopping there, but he knew he could drive as fast as he wanted on that road without having to worry about Hopper showing up, and right now all he wanted to do was to drive as fast as his car could handle. It was better than thinking about Steve. Right now everything was better than thinking about Steve, because Steve made him think stupid shit, and made him _do_ stupid shit. It was fucking infuriating, and the most infuriating thing of all was that an increasingly large part of Billy didn't want it to fucking stop. A part of him wanted this whole stupid fucking thing to just keep going forever, and he hated it. And he hated that his stupid ass sometimes thought it could work out. How the fuck was any of this supposed to work out? A couple of gay ass teenagers, who weren't friends, who weren't alike in any way, and who didn't even travel in the same circles, were somehow supposed to work out, in _any_ fucking way? Stupid didn't even begin to cover it. There was no word for just how fucking ludicrous everything about this was. Billy threw his first cigarette out the window and lit another one. He wished he had alcohol. He wanted to drink himself blackout drunk, and just forget everything for a while. Forget how fucking stupid he was, and how much he wanted Steve fucking Harrington.


End file.
